


Life's worth living

by Xazera



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, morning after their first time, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazera/pseuds/Xazera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She rolled over, buried half her face in her pillow, and smiled slightly. It was then the overwhelming realization washed over me that there is so much more to life than simply surviving it." - Tyler Knott Gregson</p>
<p>My SwanQueen version of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's worth living

**Author's Note:**

> Good afternoon Swens ! Here is a little OS that came to my mind when I read the quote I put in the summary. Hope you'll enjoy it, it's pure fluff so enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters, it's all property of ABC.
> 
> Special thank to my Beta-Reader, darkswanouat, you rock !

"She rolled over, buried half her face in her pillow, and smiled slightly. It was then the overwhelming realization washed over me that there is so much more to life than simply surviving it." - Tyler Knott Gregson  
******************************************  
Regina woke up slowly, opening her eyes and blinking. The sun was filling up the room; she hadn't closed the curtains the night before. It was a beautiful day, probably one of the best in the history of the little town.

Her eyes adapted to the luminosity, and when she considered her vision good enough, she decided to turn her head and look beside her. She needed her sight at best to see that it was real.

Emma was sleeping, snoring lightly, completely naked. Her head was half buried in the pillow, her long blonde hair flowing everywhere around her. A ray of sunlight was lighting a part of her back, warming it sweetly. The brunette couldn't hold back the smile that was spreading on her face. Emma was here, with her, in her house, in her bed. And it was probably one of the most beautiful things in the world.

The Savior moved slightly, burying her head deeper in the sheets, earning a chuckle from Regina. She then felt a strong arm around her waist, drawing her closer.

"Too early, 'Gina. Sleep now."

And "'Gina" chuckled once more. Because Emma was overly cute when she wasn't fully woken up and because she was the one that the blonde wanted to cuddle with. So she surrendered, she rested her head on her chest, just above her heart. She listened to it, she heard it beat because it was full of life and because of... Her. She had never felt this content. She had a wonderful son, and a wonderful lover. She was a proud mayor, doing good around her. Storybrooke's people liked her... She had everything. So yes, it was already ten in the morning, and yes, she should go pick up Henry. She wasn't the stay-in-bed type of person, she needed to make the most of a day. But for Emma she was making an exception, because that woman truly was exceptional. She closed her eyes, humming at her scent, still smiling. It was perfect.

After a few minutes, Emma started to wake up too. She opened her eyes and saw the former Queen on her, just as naked as she was. She recalled their session of love making the night before; it had been their first time together, and never, ever, could Emma have thought that it was going be that good. It had been tender, loving, exciting, scary, beautiful and magic all at the same time. It had been all about sharing, giving and receiving, emotions, feelings. The blonde was shivering at the mere thought of it.

"You're awake."

Emma smiled and Regina did the same.

"I am."

The brunette made her way up to kiss Emma lovingly. It was sweet, not passionate as it has been the night before. She felt Emma's hand on her hip, slowly rubbing circles with her thumb. Her hand was in Emma's hair, tangled in golden strands. When they ended the kiss, their smiles were so bright that it might have concurred the sun.

"And good morning to you, Princess."

"Very good morning indeed, my Queen."

They chuckled, Emma still holding her lover in her arms. They said nothing, just enjoying the other as if they hadn't had enough the previous night. The hand that was resting on her hip slowly made its way up, caressing the skin, making Regina shiver. She buried her head in the crook of Emma's neck, kissing her lightly. The hand continued its journey, finding the side of Regina's breast, brushing it but ignoring it as it made its way to her shoulder, then to her neck. She played with the dark locks for a while, then started to draw random shapes on her back lovingly. Her gaze had followed the same path as her hand but she was now looking at her entire body. The covers were hiding her from the small of her back to her ankles, her feet and the bottom of her legs showing.

"You're so beautiful."

She felt her smile against her skin, but slowly the head moved and a pair of lips were on her own. It was feverish, needy, demanding... no. Requiring. Emma moaned into the mouth that was now fully on her own. Regina had one hand on her cheek while the other was flat on the bed, giving her balance. Her hair was falling over the side of her face, but none of them could see it. Their eyes were closed; they were just feeling the moment. They broke apart after a few minutes, almost panting, staring at each other. A few more seconds and they were laughing hard, just happy with the moment and content with themselves.

"You're beautiful too, Emma."

She smiled and kissed her chastely on the lips. Regina resumed her position at the side of her lover.

"Do we have to get up?"

"We do, but let's stay a little bit longer."

The blonde smiled and kissed Regina's dark hair.

"I can't believe we did it."  
****************************************  
"You were being irresponsible! You are an idiot, Miss Swan!"

They were both standing in the Mayor's office, yelling at each other like they did at the very beginning of their relationship. It had been a tough month for both of them, becoming friends had been a side effect of the trip to Neverland, they were happy with it... Until three weeks ago, a car almost hit the former Queen. Almost. They had been together when they had crossed the street. The car was driven by a drunk idiot, late at night. It was going to hit Regina, and only her, but Emma reacted faster. She had pushed the Mayor out of the way, taking a step forward by doing so. The car was coming, and she had heard the impact before she felt it. When she had woken up, she had been in a hospital bed.

"I'm an idiot? I was merely saving your life!"

"I don't need you to save me!"

"You're the one who's being an idiot. Just... Let people help you. Fuck!"

The brunette didn't respond. She was not bothered by the fact that Emma had helped her; she had been scared that she might lose her.

"You could have died."

It was a whisper, but Emma heard it.

"But I didn't."

And that's when Regina felt her hand on her cheek, and soon after, her lips on her own.

"I'm not going anywhere."

When the kiss had ended, they had just stared at each other until Emma spoke.

"Tonight, be ready at seven. I'm taking you on a date."  
*********************************************************  
And she had left without waiting for an answer. She hadn't seen the smile on Regina's lips, but it was there, and it was bright.

"I can't believe that you ended up in hospital for me. That was the stupidest thing you could have done."

"What can I say? I was trying to win a girl over."

"Do you think it worked?"

"Well, the nurse seemed pretty fond of me, so..."

Regina hit her arm lightly.

"Idiot."

They smiled before Emma moved to kiss the brunette one more time.

"What d'ya say we eat breakfast? I'm starving."

"I'm starving too."

But the woman made no move to get up. Instead, she climbed on top of Emma and started kissing her neck.

"Not sure if I'm hungry for food though."

And the blonde chuckled and rolled over to be on top.

"Then let's feed the Queen."

They laughed and kissed passionately, legs tangled with each other's. Hands explored bodies once more, never tired of the heat and smoothness of their skin. They slowly melt with each other, becoming one. Sweat covering their bodies, shivers running down their spine, fingers laced and lips connected. When they cried in ecstasy, Regina thought that she was finally happy. That finally, life was worth much more than just surviving it.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ! I hope you liked it. There's more to come soon, I have another OS and a fiction in progress !
> 
> Have a sweet day, SQF :3


End file.
